csifandomcom-20200225-history
Mascara
Mascara is the eighteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis One of Langston's former grad assistants is murdered. He discovers that she was investigating Mexican Wrestling to discover the identity of an unknown serial killer. Plot A disoriented young woman runs from a Lucha Libre match out into the streets of Vegas, trying to hail a cab but failing. When she notices a masked man following her she flees, but the man catches up to her and breaks her neck. When the CSIs arrive at the scene, Langston is shocked to recognize the woman as Sylvia Mallick, a former student of his from WLVU. Before he left the university to join the crime lab, Langston was her thesis advisor. At the autopsy, Langston discovers a piece of white leather in Sylvia's hand and sends it off to the lab for analysis. Dr. Robbins determines that Sylvia's killer broke three of Sylvia's vertebrae, killing her swiftly. After examining Sylvia's cell phone and seeing several recent calls from another former student, Dan Forester, Langston goes to the casino where Dan works as a bartender to speak with him. Dan tells Langston that Sylvia, who was his live-in girlfriend, told him that she was doing research the night before, and Langston tells the young man that Sylvia is dead. Langston visits Sylvia's office on campus and finds papers strewn all across the floor. He finds the autographed copy of his book that he gave her--along with a picture of a murdered woman. When Ray brings the picture back to the lab, Catherine recalls the case: the Southwest Strangler killed three Hispanic women eleven years ago. All the women died from broken necks, and toxicology has found another link: like the women murdered eleven years ago, Sylvia had Datura in her system, a drug that caused her disorientation. The team contacts the narcotics department to get a list of known Datura dealers, leading Nick and Brass to a house in a rundown Las Vegas neighborhood. They interrupt a voodoo ritual in the house--and spot a bowl of brown powder they recognize as Datura. They show a photo of Sylvia to the priest, but he claims not to know her. Greg looks at surveillance camera footage from locations near to where Sylvia's body was found and pinpoints her location: the corner of Harlem and Pinker, coming out of a building. Langston, Nick and Brass go to the location and walk into a Lucha Libre, or Mexican wrestling, match where the opponents face each other wearing elaborate masks. Brass and Langston set about questioning the various wrestlers with criminal records, but all of them claim innocence of the past crimes they were arrested for or convicted of, and none of them admit to murdering Sylvia. The announcer, Esteban Fillipe, recognizes Sylvia and tells the CSIs that she used to come up to him with lots of questions. Stymied, Langston turns back to the leather scrap. After Hodges tells him it's approximately fifty years old, Langston and Riley scour a database of luchadores, they get a match to one named Fantasmo. Fantasmo, whose real name is Jesus, tells Ray and Brass that his mask is a copy of the mask that belonged to his father, also a Lucha Libre wrestler. When asked for his DNA, he readily offers it up. Wendy analyzes the leather for DNA and eliminates Jesus's sample, finding only one other: Esteban Fillipe's. In the locker room at the wrestling ring, Jesus confronts Esteban and accuses him of stealing his father's mask. Jesus notes that he's seen Esteban looking at girls--including Sylvia. Esteban shoots Jesus three times and flees into the crowd, pursed by Ray and Brass who have come to arrest him. They finally manage to corner him and arrest him. Esteban denies hurting anyone--he claims the god of violence is responsible for his actions. Disgusted, Ray refuses to let him shirk blame for the murder. Afterwards, Ray recalls Sylvia's compassion for the victims of serial killers who were never caught and starts to write the book she never got a chance to finish. Cast Main Cast *Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Lauren Lee Smith as Riley Adams *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Matt O'Leary as Dan Forester * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Carlos Carrasco as Esteban Fellipe * Aimee Deshayes as Sylvia Mallick * Aaron Aguilera as Fantasmo * Reynaldo Gallegos as Julio Maytorena * Enigma de Oro as Los Chivos * Kayam as Los Chivos * Martin Fernandez Lepe as Mercurio Jr. * Conrad Robert as Palo Priest * Alan Fleury as Steve (uncredited) Trivia *This is the 200th episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. *The opening credits for this episode is different from the usual, partly from being the 200th episode overall. See Also Category:Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:Crime Scene Investigation Season 9 Episodes